


Steady

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 April Bingo Table [3]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: April Showers 2015, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley discusses her complicated love life with Cami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire" with spoilers up through that episode. Written for the prompt 'Clockwork Heart' for the Phase 14 April Bingo Table at writerverse on LJ.

“So, what’s up with you and Elijah?” Cami asked Hayley. The two women were sitting in the living room of the Mikaelson safe house, Hayley bouncing Hope on her lap.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Hayley asked. “One you promise never to share?”

“You’re entrusting me with your child’s life; I think you can trust me to keep a secret about your love life” said Cami, a hint of a smile on her face.

“Elijah and I had sex” said Hayley, trying not to blush.

“Oh, wow” said Cami, eyes widening. “I knew there was something between you two, but I didn’t realize how intense it was. I mean, he’s so different from Klaus.”

“I know!” admitted Hayley. “With Klaus everything happened so suddenly. We were together for one night and it was intense, but when it was over that was supposed to be it. But with Elijah everything leading us to last night happened so slowly. He’s been so steady and supportive of me throughout everything.”

“So what happens now?” asked Cami.

“And now I have to marry someone else in order to protect my child” confessed Hayley. “Someone who has been just as steady and loving towards me as Elijah has been, but whom I don’t love.”

“Do you think there’s a chance you can come to love him?” asked Cami.

“I think I can” said Hayley. “At least, I hope so.”


End file.
